The Dark Angel
by No Name.-' K3Tz
Summary: Strange persons watching HER? Outbursts of Rage, and to top it all of Slade going after her. What is happening to Starfire? Can Robin do anything to stop it.
1. Mysterious visitors

Sorry For all my reviewers and for the long disription and the wrong spelling but I am kinda stressed and I just needed to take this story out of my imagination and into writing. Don't worry this won't take long to update since I have the whole story in my mind, but I'm still sorry. Please read and review

* * *

**Mysterious Visitors**

One normal summer day at Jump City, people could be seen walking with their families or pets around the park. Parents were playing with their kids or carrying them while they chose the flavor of the ice cream they wanted. Birds could be seen flying and chirping from tree to tree. Babies were playing at small sandboxes carefully watched over by their parents. Boys were playing with action figures and cars while girls played with dolls and tea sets. By the way when I said sorry I ment sorry, thus meaning that the teenage gero team was located in a fight with some sort of villain.

The Teen Titans. Only a dimwit would not know who this heroic team was... they are just the best team of juvenile heroes Jump City had ever encountered. it consisted of five ultimate teenagers.  
Robin: the leader and former sidekick of Batman, he has no superpowers but has great agility, knowledge, and cool artial marts moves... he could mistakingly be judged as weak and as as having super strength at times. He is slim, average heigth, with alot of muscle. He wears a red, green, yellow, and black outfit along with a mask and spiky hair. He was teached to never fall in love with no one especially a team mate but has a major crush toward another team member. Starfire, second in line, alien of the team, she has super strength and shoots lasers called starbolts from her hands and, recently after a transformation in which she became a crysalix, her eyes. She came to earth when she escaped from the Gordanians.Some lizard like aliens who had her captive as a trophy. She is tall, slim, with red hair, entirely green eyes, and orange tinted skin. She too holds a major crush towards her best friend, teacher, the one who taught him english through a kiss, who is her... leader.

Cyborg next in line, team engineer, name says it all, he has a sonic cannon in any place where it fits, computers, rockets, superstrength, radars... technology basically. He is tall with dark skin where it wasn't burned with a red and a blue eye, and wears blue and white mechanical parts in most of his body. He became a cyborg in an accident in which he tried to save his mother from a gelatine-like creature but failed. His skin and muscles got burned but his father saved him by adapting robotic parts to his body. He is the oldest of the team

.  
Raven, goth of the team, she came from Azarath, she cannot express her feelings without her powers going crazy.She wears a leotard like a bathing suit with long sleeves and is the color purple.She is average height and has short puple hair,just as her eyes, she wears a chakra on the middle part of her forehead. Her father is the most feared demon in the whole galaxy his name is Trigon. Her mother Arella is currently in Azarath which was destroyed by her father. She has telepatik powers which help her lift and control stuff from afar.

Beastboy, prankster of the team, he is a changeling who was formerly part of the Doom Patrol one of the most famous superhero teams in earth. He can turn into any animal and his skin is green,the same with his eyes. He is short and lanky with a purple and gray uniform. It is said that a rare virus is the cause of his powers.

* * *

Anyway, they were currently in a fight with a gloppy villain called Plasmus. He is kinda purple and gloppy but when he is asleep he returns to his true form as a man. He is currently working for Slade against his will once more with body control through a chip device with a slashed S in black surrounded by an orange background. By the looks of it the Teen Titans were winning as the purple goop feel into a building. As it stood up to continue he was met by three different kinds of beams along with an explosive device. He fell down once more and was charged by a green rhinoceros(sp?) thus falling unconscious and returning to a lanky sleeping man. "Booya!" cried Cyborg but was shushed by a gloved hand put infront of his face. The brave team leader said "Don't celebrate just yet, stand ready! There could be something else" and indeed the young hero was right again. Great surprise to notice he knows everything Slade might do being the obsessive one. Out of the shadows came hundreds of sladebots along with another creature, this time a rock type of villain called Cinderblock. 

So, another fight started between our heroes and our foes. The titans charged toward them launching kicks and punchs at everyone of the robots. Cyborg and Beastboy took care of Cinderblock with a special attack named Beastboy Blitz and were currently helping Raven with a pile of robots that had surrounded her. Starfire wasn't really having a hard time until an unexpected blow to her head caused her to drop to the floor. There she looked up to see another two lone creatures watching them intently from atop a building. Though you may think it is Slade and another it is not. The sillouete(sp) of these mysterious visitors were that of a tall man with a well built body, and a tall woman although she was a few inches shorter than the man. She too had a well built body of a woman and had long hair. The woman was leaning into the man with a hand resting on his chest and his arm around her waist. But there was something peculiar about this strangers, they seemed kinda familiar but these had wings spreading behind them.

But Starfire didn't have time to register it closer for she turned her attention to her back where a yelp had been heard a few seconds ago. Focusing her eyes she saw that it was Robin who had been injured. He was trying to get up but the robots were gaining on him. She stood up and destroyed all the robots surrounding her, then she proceeded to fly towards her fallen leader. She broke through the robots and gained her entrance to the middle where Robin was currently located. She then started shooting starbolts at any moving thing around Robin.

Then she saw it a bloody gash running across Robin's stomach and another one on his face. His leg seemed to be broken and he was out cold. "Robin!" she cried but nothing replied. Seeing her dear Robin like this infuriated her and the last thing she knew was that an unusual fury was coursing through her and a red and black kinda knife which looked alot like a scythe had appeared at her hand and then she knew no more.


	2. Huh? Home and Robins in her mind

_Here ya go guys the next chapter and thanks to my special reviewers the first two **PixiePuff101 and Amata**_

**_Disclaimer:I still don't own anything much less the Teen Titans_**

_THOUGHTS R IN ITALICS_

Robin's Pov (most of the time its me)  
_Groan What's happening? Ouch! My leg, it's broken._

He sat up and rubbed his head. He then flinched at the pain inflicted in his stomach so he looked down and gasped as he saw his bloody chest.

_Where am I?_ Then he heard a swishing sound and a femine battle cry.

_Starfire?_ He turned. _Where is she?.. I swear I heard her near me_. He jumped as a robot head landed next to him and he turned and gasped at what he saw. Yes it was Starfire but not exactly the one he knew.

She was wearing a black shirt with a red stripe on it and a really short skirt with the same design, her boots were now shorter and black, and she was not shootin starbolts but slashing through Sladebots. Her face was the most shocking sight to him since he had always seen it shining with happy thoughts... but now it reflected nothing but hatred. Her eyes were blood red with black flames surrounding them, her ears were pointy with what seemed blood dripping from them, and her mouth was no longer a smile but a horrific grimace with two fangs protuding from the bottom lip. She seemed more like a vampire except for too ANGEL wings protruding from her back.  
A whimper was what shook him out of his trance. He turned and found the rest of the team cowering a few yards away from him, their eyes never leaving the Dark Angel before their eyes. He was shocked to say the least. Never had he seen his team so scared, I mean even Raven was freaking out. Cyborg was standing with his mouth agape, Beastboy was close to tears, and Raven was burying her face in Beastboy's shoulder. It seemed he had missed most of it since nothing really scary was happening now. But since he was so shocked he couldn't think and he attempted to stand using a nearby box as support, but the box was so beaten up it just gave was and broke with a noisy CRACK.

Starfire turned to him and charged but stopped right when her scythe was an inch above his neck. He stopped breathing and gasped

_Where did she get the scythe from? My god she is still going to kill me..._ he saw when she was readying herself to give him a rather hard blow and he just couldn't keep himself

"Star..Fire? It's me Robin... please listen. what is going on what are you doing? Star?"

This last part (her name) he said it in a tiny whisper full of a pleading unknown to him

"Please stop Star"  
"Robin?" She said as her breathing returned to normal. Then her eyes returned to their green color and she fainted on top of him.

* * *

Star's POV

_Augh what's happening? I can hear voices but I can't make out what they are saying. Ow, my head it hurts worse then when I tried to pet that kangaroo's baby and it kicked me._

_Huh? Is that Robin..."_Are you sure she's going to be okay?" _Yes! IT IS my dear friend Robin. But what is that I think its Cyborg_.

"Yeah man just chill already. Raven is now running tests on her we should know what happened in a while now stop moving or I'll never finish bandaging you!"

_Robin... being bandaged... gasp what could of happened I have to open my eyes I have to wake up entire.._. "OW!" "I think she starting to feel things already she will be waking up any moment, I hope that shot didn't hurt but I need blood samples"

_Raven? Ow that hurt but why does she need my blood for if it's Robin who is injured_. "Man that was creepy, the way she savagely cut through those robots... and where did the scythe go?" _Beastboy! wait did he say scythe I remember having one the last time I saw_ _Robin._ "I don't know but we can't tell her she would totally freak out"

_Ugh, I have to know what happened. Sigh I guess I'll just try to fake I am doing the sleeping if I want to find out._ " But what happened guys because I just saw the end but before that I just remember her, Ouch be careful!" "Sorry" "Anyway I saw her helping me get out of the circle of robots"

_Yes I remember Robin was being surrounded by the SladeBots_.

"Well after seeing you she kinda started glowing red and black and a fire with similar color surrounded her and then she kinda did a pained scream and then..."

"She turned into that thing"_ I heard him take a shuddering breath _(BB) "Then she slashed through the things as if they were paper dude it still makes me shiver to think about it"

_Raven then said_ "She kept seeing up and glaring at something but when we turned there was nothing there" _The clinking of cups she seems to be putting my blood in test tubes._

_Wait... UP! Yes! At the top of the building I saw two figures but they seemed familiar... I think I shall tell my friends..._

* * *

Normal POV

Starfire then sat up rather quickly which made the other titans excluding Raven jump.

"Friends at the top of the building there seemed to be two figures watching us but... they had ANGEL wings. Why is that?"

The titans who were still trying to relax couldn't seem to get through to their minds so Raven decided to talk. "What do you mean Starfire, There was no one there but us"

"No! Friend Raven I am saying the truth there were two persons at the..." She stopped when she felt two strong arms around her. Looking down she saw that it was Robin who was hugging her. She blushed and then started hugging back and said.

"Robin I thought I had lost you when I saw you lying so still there, I am sorry I couldn't get there faster, I"  
But she stopped when Robin pressed his index finger to her mouth.

"It's ok Star it wasn't your fault I am so glad you're ok."

"Ok Robin let me analyze her thoughts maybe I can see who it was up there, Starfire give me your hand"

Starfire did as told and let Robin sit next to her then Raven did her famous chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Raven's POV

_Ok now that I'm in Starfire's head lets start. Here. The memories should be here._

_I opened the door and I realized this mind was so Starfire's everywhere I look there is a picture of Robin. Great this could take a while..._

_So_ What do you think its good its bad or does it totally stink?


	3. Authors Note

Dark Angel Author's Note Hey guys,It's me again and I wish to apologize (again) for the super duper late update but we didnt pay the phone bill. And since when I was at school they had asked me to do a play and present it in less then two days I got a major writers block that is yet to pass away from my head. But I had a dream with Starfire working alongside two small figures which came into light slowly as if in a cartoon and then all my favorite cartoons appeared then I woke up and decided to do a major crossover with all my favorite shows. And I am asking for yours. Apart from that I need for you to tell me how you think they would lose control of their powers. So far I am including: Danny Phantom, CCS, The Avatar, Mew Mew Power, Lilo and Stitch, SpongeBob, Fairly Odd Parents, KND, Kim Possible, Puffy Ami Yumi, PPG, Etc.  
So just tell me your favorite show and I'll raffle the names to see who to include.  
Oh, and Freddy Kruger will be added too along with Goji and Angel Princess.

PS I'll update as soon as I figure out how to make Sakura lose control with an unknown fury cursing through her veins BYE 


	4. Emotion Showdown

Just like Raven said in the last chapter it took me a while to Update and Im really sorry bout that but I hope I can compensate you with this.  
It may be a little sloppy because I did it during second period in the early college high school program and well everyone was looking at me.  
Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own this story

* * *

_Ravens POV_

_Ok now that I'm in Starfire's head lets start. Here. The memories should be here._

_I opened the door and I realized this mind was so Starfire's everywhere I look there is a picture of Robin. Great this could take a while..._

Normal POV

After a moment of looking around Raven heard a swishing sound and a rumbling from her left. She turned and ducked just as a wave of memories passed on top of her.After the wave passed by she stood up and looked around. There before her was a room full of small screens of memories most all of them containing the _**sexy**_ boy wonder...

"Robin"

It was a purple and pink room but it was almost unnoticeable because of the blinding light coming out of the screens. Flowers, puppies, butterflies,and birds were skipping and soaring around the room, and the laughter of children could be heard. This, although it irritated Raven, was no reason for losing concentration so she went ahead and snooped around. First she watched all the screens and was going from 'aww' to 'augh' when she relieved all the lovey dovey RobStar moments they had been through.

She saw the day they met and how it looked and felt from Starfire's point of view as she fought the 'handsome' as Starfire's mind put it, Robin. She felt all the emotions Starfire had felt and suddenly all her emotions poured out of her head. She was too busy to notice,though, that one was missing...

Just as the kiss for Star's first english lesson was about to approach she heard herself chatting to herself, so she finally tore away from her friends memory and turned around.

"wow, what are you all doing here?"

The smart Raven approached the original and explained:

" Elementary my dear Raven, you see, you let us out when you started feeling openly, and you could of done this a long time ago I may add so don't worry for any accidents, we won't trouble you anymore" She smiled and stepped back. Raven stood there mouth agape

_**"what?"**_

"Ush, didn't you hear youbimbo! You can like, feel again and stuff" called Raven's FRESA side.

"I can? Wow"

"yeah, yeah sure you can actually be human now, so what, weren't we here on a mission?" shouted the green Raven (bravery)Raven then snapped out of her trance.

" She's right we are here to find that image from Starfire's mind to try and identify the two viewers, So lets go!Move, move, move!" shouted Raven over their or her head.So they started another round of searching

* * *

After 30 minutes of searching through the memories all Ravens got back together and sighed.

"did anyone find anything?" "No"

"MAYBE well never find anything and me may lose Starfire forever" cried the pesimistic Raven "No dont give up well separate and go through the emotion doors"

"OK"

"Wait, has anyone seen the original Raven?"

* * *

Raven was still searching on the far side of the room a corner with torn decayed flowers and no sound at all. She moved aside empty cases of memories long forgoten and found a door with the word SECRET on it. 

Just as she was reaching for the door knob someone grabbed her collar and yanked her back.

"And just where do you think youre going"

Raven at realizing it was not the voice of any of her emotions flipped over the person behind her and saw Starfire standing before her.

"Raven? Out of all people you are the one I least expected to see snooping around other peoples secrets"

"But Starfire what if the picture is in there"

"It is not there I already verified that thank you" she hmphed and left dragging Raven along.When they got to the middle of the room where the other Ravens were chatting Star cried out "Visitors!" and pressed a button on her left. Then after a minute of akward silence out of the walls came Starfire's colorful feelings. They then started singing a Tamaranian folk song wich sounded pretty for once. As all the cheering settled down after the song Star turn to the eye twitching Raven and apologized.

"Sorry raven but we don't get that much visitors"

Then the emotions ran loose and found their counterparts in less than a second and started chatting away. This created a major racket which got to both Raven and Starfire so they went...

"Enough!"

Everyone quieted down and looked at them as they rubbed their temples, then they started to chat away freely once more.

"We may need help with this"

* * *

_So what you think. I'll update tomorrow bye!_


	5. Robin is in the building or is it Brain

Here's the next chapter and the next update will be in the next two days kay? Kay

Thanks to my reviewer

**the dark wolf of your nightmares**

_please r and r_

* * *

"Enough!" 

Everyone quieted down and looked at them as they rubbed their temples, then they started to chat away freely once more.

"We may need help with this"

* * *

Robin's in her mind

"But who to bring to settle down all these Starfire's, who could be enough to entertain them, to keep them quiet, to keep them gawking at that person?"

Raven started thinking while Star paced around the room very Robin likewhen shenoticed her memories and a light bulb with wings appeared above her head.

"I've got it!"

Raven, surprised, fell back from her chair. Star then grabbed her hand and helped to lift her.

"GOT WHAT?"

"I know just who to bring and I can help you, we can bring..."

* * *

**At the infirmary**

"What is taking her so long!" cried an exasperated Robin as he paused his pacing and sat next to Starfire once more.

"Chill man, I bet she'll come out any second now with a good reason for taking so long"

"Dude, You don't think they are in some kind of trouble?"

"Nah man everything is just..."

Just then a black raven with white eyes flew from Starfire's head after a couple of seconds a yellow kitten followed and both charged at Robin's head.

"What the..."

When the creatures entered his head he drooped then the two figures appeared dragging a red robin out of Robin's head and went back inside Starfire's.

"What the flip"

"Dude...!"

Then Cyborg and Bb fainted and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Back at Star's head**

Inside there was a blinding flash and all the emotions could see how three figures materialized in front of them.

"WOW" they said all at once, After the light went off all the Starfire's could see who it was and all they could do was gawk then after a few seconds off brushing off invisible dust Robin looked up and gawked himself. There before him were yellow, green, orange, indigo, and other rainbow colored dressed Starfires and Ravens and there before stood the original Star and Raven.

_My Star. Whow. Where did that come from.Got to keep my mind straight or I'll lose it in front of the ladies but this... this is a dream come true. So many Starfires._

As Robin started to practically drool all the girls stared.

"Robin are you okay?" asked a worried and perplexed Starfire.

"Sure he's okay Starfire. He's just drinking in the fact his fantasy just came true." Raven smirked as he saw the startled Robin try to reply but Starfire asked first.

"What do you mean friend Raven?"

Robin started sweating. Alot. And before Raven could reply he had covered her mouth and answered that nothing was meant.

"But, I wish to know what fantasy it was friend Robin. Perhaps my emotions and I could help you with it. She added in a sly almost sexy voice.

Robin just gulped and turned red. Then he jerked his head towards the other Starfires who were finally coming out of their trance and had Shouted.

"Aaaaaaa! It's Robin"

Then Robin was swallowed by the enamored Starfire's. He couldn't see a thing while the Starfires grabbed at him at his hair, arms, uniform, legs, and... other things (hee hee) Not that he was complaining or anything but he started squirming anyway. Then from above him someone pulled his arm and dragged him from his admirerers (SP I KNOW).

"Behave girls remember what he said. He said he would come later but wait."

"Yes Starfire"

"Who's coming?" asked the hanging Robin. Starfire then lowered them and explained.

"Well... You see Robin this isn't the first time we see you or part of you around here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say that your other feelings have been coming and going as they please through MY mind"

"HUH!"

"Actually there they or he is"

Robin turned around to find none other than...

* * *

A cliff! Aw I hate cliffs who was the idiot who wrote this story anyway... Oh it was me 

Oh and thanks to my other reviewers I'll write your names the next time you review

Sorry! I know it is going too quick and it is an extremly short chapter but I don't have much time before


	6. Searching through your emotions

I know I said I would update in a couple of days guys and I'm sorry for not keeping my promise :( I just didn't feel very motivated but I am alright now and we may continue

This story is dedicated to my fellow reviewers...

**The Dark Wolf of your Nightmares**, **RR flash maker**, **skye668,** and my new friend **Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin**

thanx for the reviews friends they r really appreciated on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans But I do own costume design and the story

* * *

_Robin turned around to find none other than..._

**Searching your Emotions**

There at the far left corner of Starfire's mind stood none other than Richard Grayson in all his glory.

He was leaning against the wall wearing the Slade suit Robin had been forced to wear, but instead of orange it was red and replacin the jagged S was a jagged R. Along with this he wore a pair of sunglasses and his famous smirk. He was looking directly at Robin and after steading himself and taking off his sunglasses he said

"Hello Robin. Nice of you to drop by and notice me"

_Robin's PoV_

_'What is he doing here! He's supposed to be at the far back of my mind!'_

_' Well then it seems you can't control your emotions can you'_

_' Richard how did you get here!' _

_'I came to visit'_

_Visit!_

_Yeah, I make regular visits here. It's quite amusing._

Normal PoV

"That's right Star said you had already been here. How is that even possible!"

Richard walked towards him and whispered as he whisked beside him.

"Anything is possible when it comes to me Robin"

Robin stood contemplating the mere thought of having regular visits to Starfire's mind when he heard all the Starfire Emotions scream again and he just managed to turn around fast enough to see Richard being swallowed by the stampede. He started muttering curse words for Richard to be the lucky guy with all the attention till he realized he was mad at himself which made him madder. At feeling freely he felt something flow out of his head and go into the spot Richard had been swallowed. Intrigued he whistled to get all the Starfire's Emotions attention.

"Ok people we are not here to party or to gawk at me! We are here to look for that memory of Starfire's to find out what is going on. I promise I will not rest until Starfire is safe again who's with me!"

Everybody cheered and started huddling up to get into teams. Richard stood away and smirked while everyone else was disscusing.

"But with what team will Richard and Robin go with?" asked a concerned Starfire.

Everyone looked at each other when they all shouted "I shotgun the guys" followed by all the Starfires fighting against each other creating a dust cloud while fighting. Only the real Starfire stood silently near Robin looking quite vulnerable. Robin grabbed her hand and turned her around to look at him.

"Are you okay"

She nodded meekly and squeezed his hand for reassurance when the concern continued to surface Robin's face.

"I am fine friend Robin, but we must stop this fight"

At this Richard stepped forward and said

"Ladies, ladies don't fight over us there is enough Robin for everyone."

At this a colorful rainbow appeared at Robins and Richard's head. After the dance of lights was done before them stood a colorful army of Robins smirking. Then all the Starfires and Ravens went with their respective emotion and stood firm again. The normal Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Richard stood in front whilethey directed the group of feelings to the emotive doors at the far wall. Sad went to the sad door, Happy to the happy, shy to the shy and so on.

Thenormal titans and Richard stood in front of a door labeled **_Blurry _**and were about to enter when Richard retreated from the door and into the shadows. The other titans were too emerged on their task to notice he had gone. They had also failed to notice that all the doors had been locked. When they were out of sight Richard came forward and locked the door too. He then searched in his utility belt until he found what he was looking for.

He had taken out a communicator very similar to the one's the titans had but in red and black colors and it had an R interwined with an S instead of a T. He pressed the comm link and speaked through it in a husky voice.

"The emotions are separated you can come in"

After this was said a blinding red flash appeared infront of him. He sheilded his eyes then as the brightness was gone he smirked and lowered his communicator.

"Its nice to see you again..."

Out of the shadows came a girl wearing a black outfit with a red slash running down on the left side of her mini skirt, shirt, and left boot. Her eyes were like Starfire's and yet they were different. They were red instead of green and hold no trace of happiness but hatred. She too wore a smirk on her face as she approched her lover. She stood infront of him for a sec then grabbed the back of his neck to place a passionate kiss on his face while he ran his hand up and down on her back.After they broke up they stood gazing into each others eyes. Blue to Red. Lust covering them completely. As they approached each other again Richard finished his sentence an inch away from placing his mouth on hers...

"Kori"

* * *

There it is my next chappie I'd say its the best yet. Right? Kay maybe not but its good I just love having Star's name and to have Richard with me although we are just friends. Oh well can't be too perfect 

Kori

Tell me some ideas guys. With this reviews I see you don't read Authors Notes


End file.
